Arranged Things
by chief1256
Summary: KHR but with a different beginning and different backstories. Also, some character might be OOC. So yeah find the rest out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Things

AN: So yeah to say it from the beginning this story won't be updated regularly, because I do not have the time to sit down and write a chapter. I am sure some of you who are reading my other Storys I am sorry to say this but it seems I have to abandon them. For the simple reason that I don´t know how to continue. But I hope you can enjoy this story as much as you did the others.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **"Technics/spirits"**

Chapter 1

"Koyko-chan wake up its time for school."

"urgh coming " shouted Kyoko back.

Kyoko is a young teenage girl who just had her 17th birthday last week. She was of average heigh , her hair reached to the middle of her back and has honey brown eyes. She was quite a beauty so no wonder that she is also the schools Idol. She at the top of her year in every field, be it sports or maths she is always on the top spot. That is also a reason why she is so admired by many. Though if you asked her she would tell you that she was just a normal person who is just trying her best.

Getting down to the Kitchen Kyoko saw her mother cooking breakfast and her brother was already eating said breakfast.

(Better hurry before Nii-chan eats my part too) thought Kyoko.

As she sat down and began to fill up her plate she noticed that her father was missing.

"Mom where is dad?"

She saw her mother stiffen a bit and her brother halting his eating.

"He got a call from his workplace" answered her mother hesitant.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. What her mother just said was a cod word for something.

If there was one thing that the Sasagawa Famaly shared with all other famelies it was that they also had a dark secret. Ten years ago her father quit his job and started his own buisniss, Kyoko and Ryohei where there Still little kids. But it seemed that fate was not on their side. Her father lost so much money during his first years with the Company. That they where forced out of their house. But her Father could not disband the company. So he went to a person that he found out could help him with his mjoney problem. That was already the first mistake but we relised it too late. It turned out that the man that dad loand the money from was actually a Yakuuza Boss. You can probably imagen how that went after fife years the man decided to collect the money ofcourse with a bonus. But because we just got our house back and where starting to get on our feet we couldn´t give him the money. So in exchange dad has to work for them in order to pay off his debt. That wouldn´t be a problem but that bastard said that for every year that he cant pay him back another 100 000 yen will be added to the debt. So in other words we never will be able to pay of the debt expect I marry his Son. Then the debt will be considered payed.

But Luckily my parents refused. So I do not need to worry about now. But quickly shaking these thoughts away, Kyoko ate her breakfast and got ready for school.

After finishing her hair Kyoko went to her school and like always she was surrounded by nearly the whole School. Smiling and greeting as many as she could, she walked tor. wards her class with her best friend Hanna. Her first period was History, she really liked history and was also one of her favorite subjects.

Sitting at her table Kyoko listened to what the teacher was saying.

" This year I thought we will do things a little different." began the teacher

" Unlike last year where I talked and you just listened You will be the one Standing in the front and talking by making projekts. The projekts will be done in a group of two People and to make it fair and so that nobady can compalin about one team having the two best stundents. I will pair you guys." explained the teacher.

" So when I call your name you will come to the front in order to decide which topics you and your partner will take understood."

The class nodded. As the teacher was calling out the names Kyoko was deep in thoughts.

( I wonder with who I am going to be paired. The teacher said that the two top students wont be in the same group so that means me and Hanna wont be on the same team. Also I have to go to work after school.) thought Kyoko

In order to help their father, Kyoko and her brother decided to take a part-time job and add their payment to their fathers.

"Kyoko" called the teacher bringing her out of her thoughts.

Everyone who still didn´t have a partner was waiting eagerly. Kyoko could tell that that all of them wanted to be her partner.

(Hmm Hanna got Rin as a partner how lucky) thought Kyoko as she went to stand next to the teacher also waiting for her partner to be announced.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

For a second there was silence before everyone cried out in outrage.

Even Kyoko was a little bit shocked. She didn´t have anything against him but from what she heared and from what she had seen he was a complet looser. The total oposite of her. Where her grades where perfect his grades where worser than worse. And to top it off that guy had a big crush on her. Kyoko new of his crush on her like everyone but to her it was nothing new. Around 90 percent of the boys in her school had a crtush on her.

„Quitte down all of you. now here the reason. Sawada here has the worst grades in this Class and Sasagawa is the top student it is only logical to put them together." explained the teacher.

(sigh. I really hope we can finish our projects.) thought Kyoko

„Sawada" called the teacher out again.

After looking around the teacher found out that Tsuna wasn´t even there. „Why didn´t somebody say that he is absent."

„sigh. Well, it looks like you will get a new partner and Sawada will be paired with someone else" stated the teacher.

Kyoko nodded though inwardly she was a little bit happy. She really doesn´t have anything against him but she still wanted a good grade especially in her favorite subject, and with him, on her team, it was near impossible. He would probably just stutter and look at her with hearts in his eyes.

Just as the teacher was about to go through the list the door opened revealing Sawada out of breath.

„ am sorry Sensei I overslept."Shouted Tsuna.

„Sawada-san how many times has it happened now" asked the teacher with a blank face

„Ehh 60n times?" said Tsuna unsure.

„Sigh forget it and come to the front you and Sasagawa-san are going to be paired to do two projects of your choosing" expalined the teacher

Tsuna froze before his face exploded in a bright red.

„W-why m-me though I-Iam sure there are other more suited to be her partner" stuttered Tsuna

And again the teacher let out a sigh. He explained once again why it was necessary that he has to be paired with Kyoko.

„.. do you understand now Sawada-san," asked his teacher

„Hai Sensei" answered Tsuna

„ So what do you want to do" asked the teacher.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna and asked him if he had any preference. Tsuna thought about it and nodded.

„Saladin I would like that one as one of our topics" answered Tsuna.

„I am supprised you even now his name," said the teacher a little bit surprised

Kyoko was also surprised she thought that he would choose something standard like the first World war or so but he chose someone even she didn´t know.

The teacher wrote down the first topic before turning towards the pair again.

„So what will the second topic be" asked the teacher.

„Yo-ou can choose the second one because I choose the first," said Tsuna.

Kyoko nodded before thinking about it. A few seconds later she told the teacher she wanted the fall of the Austria-Hungary kingdom. Writing the second topic down he told them the date when they have to do the presentation. Writing down the date both Kyoko and Tsuna went back to their seat.

The whole lesson was used to assign the topics and dates for the presentation. The time flew by and before she could see it school was already over. Kyoko was currently walking with Hannah to her workplace. Hanna knew of their father's debt but she still continued to be her friend and for that, she will be always gratefull.

„I am really sorry for you. To be paired with Sawada lady luck seems to really hate you" spoke her best friend. „sigh yeah tell me about it. I really don´t have anything personally against him his life is already hard enough I don´t need to make it harder but I really don´t want a failing grade in my favorite subjects." complained Kyoko

„Don´t forget his big crush on you" teased Hanna

Kyoko just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

Arriving at her workplace she said goodbye to her best friend and went in. Changing into her uniform she began to take orders from customers.

Kyoko is working in a little Caffe owned by an old lady.

After an hour Kyoko went on her break. Sitting at a table in the room for workers she did her homework and just as she finished her homework did her break also end. Going out of the room in order to resume her work Kyoko overheard a very familiar voice. A voice she hoped to never hear.

„So where is she," asked the Voice with arrogance

„I don´t know who you mean sir I am sure you got the wrong Caffe," said the Owner.

„Huh do I look dumb old hag" shouted the Voice clearly angry

„It's ok Miss. Arima, I got it" said Kyoko behind her

„But Kyoko-chan" protested the old Lady

„Its ok" assured Kyoko with a smile

„What do you want Mochida," asked Kyoko with disdain

„Now now Kyoko-chan is that how you talk to your future husband," asked Mochida with a smirk

„You are many things but that one, you are not and never will you ever be" answered Kyoko with anger

„Hmpf do not be so full of yourself, after all, it was you father that came to mine," said Mochida with a mocking smirk.

Kyoko gritted her teeth. Oh how badly does she want to punch him in the face, but she couldn´t.

Kensuke was still laughing before the old lady once again interrupted stopping his laughter.

„You should leave now young man" advised the owner

„huh did you say something had do you even know who I am"

„A brat" answered the owner

„That was your last mistake kill her" ordered Kensuke his bodyguard

Kyoko was shocked she didn´t think that it would escalate that quickly. But before she could stop the man she was once again surprised by what happened next.

The man stood there as if he didn´t hear the order.

„Hey didn´t you hear me I said to kill her" repeated Mochida but once again he was ignored.

„Hey why donßt you do as I say" shouted Mochida

„I am sorry young Master but I can not Kill her because she is under the Vongolas protection" explained the guard

„Who?" asked Mochida

„The Vongola" answered the old Lady now

„So what if she is under the protection of a third rated Mafia" shouted Mochida

But he was interrupted once again by the old lady.

„hahaha, you should watch what u are talking about" laughed the old Lady

Mochida was getting angrier the more the old owner laughed.

„Please leave now," said the owner a second time

„We will be on our way sorry for the scene" apologized the bodyguard before taking Mochida and went out of the Store.

Kyoko was shocked she couldn´t comprehend what just happened.

„Miss. Arima what just happened and who is the Vongola. The guard seemed afraid when he spoke about them" asked Kyoko

„He should be but you don´t have to worry about it," said Arima before going back to work.

Kyoko stood there a few minutes before also resuming work. After five hours of work, Kyoko went home. Arriving there she noticed that her father has still not come home. Going straight to her room, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Laying there she thought about everything that happened today before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Tsuna

Tsuna was just getting home. He took a walk around Namimori.

Wanting to unlock the door he sensed someone behind him quickly dashing away he got a good distance before going into a fighting stance.

„Good, it seems like you didn´t slack of though you should have sensed me a while ago" stated the mysterious Voice with a hint of approval.

„Tsuna recognizing the voice, dropped his stance before walking up to the person.

„What are you doing here Reborn I thought you were in Italy," asked Tsuna

Suddenly Reborn got serious. „Tsuna I got orders from the Ninth its time," said Reborn

Tsuna was shocked before he calmed down and nodded.

„I knew it was going to happen but I hopped that it would be later"

„Don´t worry I will prepare you

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vongola Decimo" assured Reborn

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **"Technics/spirits"**

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday. You could hear the birds singing the children playing and many more things. It was the perfect day just to relax. But not for our young Decimo.

„urgh, Reborn why" shouted Tsuna looking at the stack of paper that reached his ceiling.

„It's training. So that you can get used to it" said Reborn with a smirk.

„And also don´t slack off we still have combat and surviving training today and then we will go to the airport in order to pick up your Storm guardian," explained Tsuna

„Hayato is coming?" asked Tsuna

„Of course, one reason why we started your training earlier than planned. It's so that you can get your other guardians. And who could help better than your Right-hand man" finished Reborn before he hit Tsuna.

„OW" shouted Tsuna

„Get back to your work" ordered Reborn

„Tsuna could only cry.

Meanwhile with Kyoko

It really was a good day today. It is one of these moments that I cherry the most. Where I can just relax with my family. No school no expectation to keep up and most important no Mafia. Just me and my family enjoying the zoo.

Two hours prior

,, Hey Kyoko-chan, Ryoh-chan how would you two like to go to the zoo with me and papa" asked their mother.

The siblings looked at each other before grinning.

„Extreme / Yeah" shouted both Kyoko and Ryohei

Now

It really was a great day. They visited nearly every animal that the zoo had. Her favorite were the lions. And now they were sitting in front of a cafe and were eating cakes.

„so how was school this week," asked her father.

„It was really great well expect yesterday" answered Kyoko while choosing what cake she should eat.

„hoh really what happened," asked her father now really interested

„well Miss. Kazaki our History teacher assigned us projects that we have to do in pairs" began Kyoko

„I don´t see a problem I am sure you and Hanna will do great like always." interrupted her mother

„But that's the problem. You see the teacher said that it would be unfair if the two top students where to be paired so she paired us with other students who arent´s so good." complained Kyoko

„I see, and with whom did she pair you" asked her father

„With Sawada" was all Kyoko Said before she once again started to eat her cake

„Who?" asked the older male

„Sawada Tsunayoshi" this time it was Ryohei who said it.

„He is quite famous in our school" explained the older brother

„More like infamous" whispered Kyoko.

Even though it was a whisper her parents still heard her

„Hoh and why is he so infamous" asked her father

Ryohei frowned at his sister before he answered his father's question.

„He is well known because of his rather abysmal marks and lack of talent in many fields"

„In other words, he is completely useless" retored Kyoko getting rather annoyed about the conversation.

This time it was her parents that frowned. Since that day Kyoko has changed the most. She became much colder and would always keep a distance. Her father was then overwhelmed with guilty because he knew that it was his fault. Trying to light up the mode her mother tried to continue.

„Well now that he is your partner how about you invite him over so that you can discuss some things." suggested her mother.

Before Kyoko could complain her brother burst out laughing.

„Ohh that will be gold," said her brother between his laughter.

„and why is that" asked their mother

like everyone else in the school, he knew of the crush that the boy has on his sister.

„I am sure he will faint the moment you ask him that"

Kyoko just groaned

The parents just looked confused at their children behavior.

„well you see mom it is also well known that Sawada-san has a big crush on our little darling here," said Ryohei teasingly. Kyoko glared at her older brother.

The reaction of the parents was quite something. Their father got awfully quiet and you could see that his hands were shaking. Kyoko could only groan more. She knew that her father was from the overprotective sort and hearing that there is someone who likes his little princess more than a friend doesn´t sit well with him. On the other hand, her mother gained stars in her eyes. The topic her father hated so much was her mothers favorite topic. The prospect that her darling daughter could finally date someone was music to her ears. She would always complain to her why she doesn´t have a boyfriend.

Groaning, even more, Kyoko tried to ignore her mothers ranting and her brothers laughing. She would not say it aloud but she actually didn´t mind the teasing it was one of the things that could bring them back to a time where they didn´t have to worry about the mafia and such things. A time where she didn´t have to be suspicious of every person she meets, a time where she had still her naive and innocent thinking, a time where she wasn´t Kyoko Sasagawa the Maddona of Midorima High but just mother and fathers little darling.

Sighing inwardly Kyoko began to think about the incident at her work.

„Dad?" began Kyoko

„Yeah sweetie"

„Have you ever heard of the term Vongola"

„No, I haven´t why should I is it a new slang," asked her father

„No just asking"

And with that, the family resumed their touring.

At the Airport

„When did you say should he arrive" asked Tsuna

„About now." answered his torture

„JUUUDAIMMEEE"

„sigh. He didn´t change" sighted Tsuna before turning around seeing his best friend and future right-hand man.

„Hayato how many times have I told you to call me Tsuna" complained Tsuna

„I am sorry Judaime but it is only normal that you deserve the most respect one can get" explained Gokudera

„Sigh. I really can´t get you to stop calling me that. Fine but at least when we are in public call me Tsuna. The people here don´t know who I am and it should stay like this." explained Tsuna

Gokudera looked conflicted before slowly accepting the request.

„By the way Judaime have you already met lady Sawada," asked Hayato

„Mom?"

„Hai she told me that she also wanted to visit you but she took an earlier flight" explained Hayato

„What Mom is in Japan again" screamed Tsuna

„Hmm strange I was sure that Lady Sawada would visit you immediately" stated Hayato

„Don´t worry you two Alpha Squad One is with her so nothing will happen to her" required Reborn

„Wait you knew that mom was coming" shouted Tsuna

„Hooo it seems like you are fit again, then how about we increase your training," said Reborn with a sadistic smile.

„Hiiiiaaaa"

Back to Kyoko

It was such a fine day I truly was one but it seems fate hates us.

We were on our way home. It was decided that we will walk home because like I said it really was a fine day. My brother and I were a little ahead of our parents arguing like always. Our parents were behind us also talking with each other. We were so close to our home but it really was meant to be.

„look what we have here guys," said a thug

„well, well, well if it isn´t Mister Sasagawa," said another thug

Their father recognizing the thugs as people from the Mochida Clan got in front of his family.

„What do you want"asked the father with disdain

Not liking his tone another Thug punched him.

„DAD" shouted both siblings

„You bastard" shouted Ryohei but before he could do something he heard a click and then felt something poke his head. Looking from his position he could see another one holding a gun at his head.

„ONII-CHAN" shouted Kyoko now fearing for her brothers live.

„Why are you doing this," asked her father

„Well, you see. Your daughter thought it was good to embarrass the young Master, so we decided to show her that she was wrong and what is the best way to do it." began the first Thug

„And what is better than giving her a taste of she will do when she becomes our property" finished the second Thug

At this everyone's eyes widened themselves. Before any of the Sasagawa males could do anything they were restrained by chains.

„Don´t worry your virginity is reserved for the young Master but that still leaves two wholes to train" stated one of the thugs with lust in his eyes.

„and After we are done we will enjoy us with your mother I am sure you can learn a trick or two from watching her," said another one laughing

The two remaining Thugs started to advance towards Kyoko. Kyoko became paler for every step they took. She wanted to run away but she couldn´t. She was frozen in fear, knowing what was about to happen she closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon. Just as the Thugs where to touch her breasts. They heard a voice.

„My, my it seems like we stumbled onto quite a scene didn´t we Saber," asked the Voice

„It seems so my Lady" answered Saber

„do you think that they will let the poor family alone if we ask them," asked the Voice again

Now that the person could be seen, they saw two women. A shot brown haired Woman with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a simple green dress with a matching green hat. The woman next to her was about the same size but she had blond hair that was done in a ponytail and brilliant blue eyes. What also stood out was that instead of a dress like the woman next to her she wore a suite.

„I don´t know milady" answered the blond one

„Hey, you could you all be so kind and let the family go" asked the brown head on.

The thugs took a minute in order to process what just happened.

„Huh why should we listen to you" shouted the one that was holding down Ryohei

„and who the fuck are u." asked the one that was about to touch Kyoko's breast.

Now it was the brown head one who blinked before she made a face that she realized something.

„Ah yeah I totally forgot that we are not in Itlay anymore hehe" laughed the brown head one.

„Ne boss don´t you think that they are total babes," asked the one that was restaining the father

The thug that was about to molest Kyoko nodded his head.

Saber just narrowed her eyes. Her lady was an airhead so it was understandable that she had a naive way of thinking. But it was not like that it bothered anybody. She was the Decimos mother and with that, she was as important as the guardians. If the lady wanted something she would get it. And now her lady wanted to help the family. Her lady was an airhead but she was not dumb.

„hmm you can call me Nana if you want" said Nana.

„And for who I am. I am just a person who was on her way home" explained Nana with a smile.

„are you mocking us" shouted the thug that was standing next to the boss.

„Oh my it seems like they won't listen, Saber-chan would you be a dear," said Nana

„Of course my lady," said Saber while making a hand gesture.

Before any of the thugs could say anything about it. Six black cars arrived and out of them came men and women in black suits and in sunglasses. Nad what also all of them had were weapons, from normal pistol to a rifle everyone was armed. The 50 people in black quickly surrounded the thugs and the family while pointing their guns only at the thugs. Now it were the thugs who paled.

„And before any of you are thinking about taking them as a hostage than look at each others head and chest." announced Saber who was also pointing her gun at them.

The gangsters looked at each other and noticed a red point and the head and chest of their friends.

„Snipers" concluded the leader

The other thugs began to shake in fear.

„Well look at that we have a genius" mocked Saber.

When the Thugs finally realized that they can't get out all of them put their hands up.

When they did that Nana walked towards Kyoko.

„If any of you as much as moves a finger you will be dead" threatened Saber making sure that if they did something to her mistress that they are dead.

Arriving in front of the leader she raised her hand and smacked him.

„That's for scaring the poor girl"

and then she smacked him again.

„And that's for threating her" shouted Nana before calming herself down.

She then looked at Kyoko who looked at Nana with awe and relief in her eyes.

Nana helped Kyoko up but as she was on her feet she was about to fall again but Nana was there to catch her.

„Woah there you don´t have to rush you are safe now," said Nana with a motherly voice

Kyoko just nodded before she runs up to her mother crying very hard. The mother just hugged her daughter tightly feeling relieved that she was ok and sent the woman who saved them a grateful nod.

„So trash I will tell you now what you idiots just did. You stated a few minutes ago that you would rape not only an underaged child but also my mistress, a member of the main family from the Vongola family. Do you know what the punishment is for such an act? Death" stated Saber.

„Ah, Saber-chan don´t be so" began Nana.

„But my lady" protested Saber.

„Mou Saber-chan do you really want to scare the poor family by killing someone in front of them."

„b-but …. sigh …. I understand," said Saber in defeat

Meanwhile, Kyoko was looking at Nana now with curious eyes

„M-Miss Nana" stuttered Kyoko

„Hmm yes, dear?"

„You said that you are from the Vongola but who are they," asked Kyoko

Nana was a little surprised by the question.

„Hmm let's see if I had to say who they are then my answer would be my family," said Nana with a smile.

At this, all 50 men and women were smiling at Nana even saber had a warm smile. When she said that. But Kyoko was not satisfied but she knew she should not push it so she let it go. But she was now really interested she saw the same fear in the thugs when they heard the name as the bodyguard of Kensuke.

„Now that the Situation is defused how about I take you to your home," asked Nana the Sasagawa families

But Before the family could refuse Saber interrupted them.

„Just come with us my Mistress won't take a no for an answer."

The family just nodded before slowly making their ways to the limousine. „Now that they are safe what should we do with them now" asked one the underlings.

„let them go," said a mysterious voice

„if you say so Reborn-chan," said Nana with a smile

„Yes mama I hope you had a nice flight," asked Reborn

„oh yes it was quite enjoyable"

„Come one Saber I wanna talk with them a little more. Bye reborn see you at home" said the mother

„Yes see you later"

Reborn waited till the limousine drove away before he released his full KI on the thugs.

„You are lucky that we have a use for you or I would have ended you're pitiful life now" spoke reborn with a demonic voice.

„Now scramble before my patient runs out"

And with that, the Thugs run away.

„Reborn-sama was it really okay to let them go" asked one of the remaining Underlings.

Reborn nodded before he orders them to go back to their duty.

In the Limo.

„I must thank you for saving us" thanked the Father

„Ah don´t mention it," said Nana embarrassed.

„No we really are grateful you saved our children and for that, we will be always in your debt" this time it was the mother who spoke.

„hehe but can you tell me what that was about," asked Nanan now curious

The family looked at each other before nodding

And so they told her everything.

„Ah I see," said Nana trying to process everything

It was quiet for a few minutes. The car slowly slowed down until it stopped.

„Young man" began Nana

„you said your Name is Sasagawa Ryohei" began she

Ryohei just nodded

Nana looked at him for a few minutes before asking again.

„Ryohei what do you think are we"

He was quiet. Ryohei didn´t quite understand the question. So as was about to ask what she meant Kyoko interrupted.

„You are from the Mafia" stated Kyoko

The Sasagawa family instantly tensed.

Nana smiled sadly.

„That's true but how did you find that out," asked Nana

„I noticed that when you mention the name Vongola that the thugs became pale as if they have seen a ghost. That bothered me, why would they fear the name Vongola. It became quickly clear that Vongola was an Organization and from what I could understand is a big family. And added the fact that the word is Italian and that the term family in Italy is used to describe Mafia families it was not that hard." Explained Kyoko

Nana smiled. She was impressed so far.

„You really are smart. That's true the Vongola is a Mafia Clan. To be more exactly the Vongola is currently the strongest and biggest Mafia family in the whole world and has been for the past 400 years. Some would say that the Vongola is the royalties in the underworld. Because we control everything." Stated Nana

„Currently the Vongola is lead by the ninth, but you must be thinking why I am telling you this. That's because in five years the tenth generation will take over the leadership. And the one taking over will be my son. But before he can do that he has to find his guardians. To keep it simple guardians are the highest authority beside the clan head and are in charge of one or more departments. Unlike the others, the guardian has some privileges and are allowed to act independently from the Vongola. And that's where you come now into the picture Ryohei."

Huh?"

„Currently you are a candidate for the Sun guardians position," said Nana dropping the bomb

Ryohei was thrown out of the loop. Never did he expect this.

„Why me though," asked Ryohei

„That I can't tell you"

„What would that mean for my family," asked Ryohei again

At that Nana smiled.

„For one it would mean your family is no longer indebted, another thing would be a certain immunity against the government and other criminal organization. Like you Sister stated earlier The name Vongola is a name that many fear."

„But that would also mean that you and your family would become a branch family of the Vongola. Your family will be instantly known through the whole underworld and any future children would be trained to become guardians for the next generation. But like I said we the main family see the whole Vongola as our own families and we don´t like it if someone threatens our families."

„Can I think about it?" asked Ryohei.

„Of course like I said my son will have to ask you and you will have to accept and nobody is forcing you and I am sure even if you reject him he will still try and help you" explained Nana

Eyohei just nodded.

„Than I wish you a nice weekend," said before the Sasagawa Familie got out of the car.

Waiting till the family entered their home Nana finally turned to Saber.

„I want you to, too leave a few people here so they can watch them and protect if necessary." ordered Nana

„Of course my lady"

(So this was Sasagawa Ryohei an interesting child, and not to forget little Kyoko-chan. I can understand why Tsu-Kun is so smitten with her.) thought Nana before she let out a giggle.

END

Like you have noticed the characters are a bit OOC, and also Nana knows about the mafia. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„Dame-Tsuna, wake up" shouted Reborn before hitting him with a bat.

„ITAI!" screamed Tsuna

„What was that for" asked tsuna glaring at the man before him while rubbing his head.

Reborn smirked.

„Did you forget today you will be meeting your little sweetheart?" said the Hitman while maintaining his smirk.

Tsuna looked at him confused before he remembered that today he is going to meet up with Kyoko in order to discuss some points considering the project.

Then he also remembered what Reborn said and became beet red.

„S-shut up" stuttered Tsuna

Reborn narrowed his eyes releasing a little bit of his KI making Tsuna globe and taking a few steps back. The Man just smirked.

„It seems like I will need to increase your training if you can't even think about her without turning into a stuttering mess," stated Reborn. His smirk increased after he saw the pale face of his student.

„Now get ready before I start shooting at you" threatened Reborn, while pointing his gun at Tsuna

Knowing that he was serious Tsuna run into the bathroom trying to get ready as fast as possible.

With Tsuna out of the room, Reborn titled his fedora a little bit so that his eyes where shadowed remembering what Nana said to him.

 _/ Flashback_ /

„Welcome home mom," said Tsuna while hugging his mom.

„Thank you Tsu-kun," said Nana delighted.

„Welcome home Miss. Nana" said reborn with a nod

Nana just pouted.

„Mooh Reborn-kun how many times did I tell you to call me mom" said Nana while pouting

Reborn just smiled. „I am sorry mom" corrected Reborn himself.

Nana just smiled before hugging Reborn.

After the huge Reborn turned to the Last person in the room.

„ I assume that everything was alright," asked Reborn Saber.

Saber just nodded not wanting to tell Reborn about the Incident.

But Reborn wouldn´t be the best Hitman in the world if he didn´t pick up that she wasn´t telling something. But he dropped it for now. He himself wanted to enjoy the moment for a little bit.

After they talked a little bit Tsuna went to bed saying that he was tired from today's training. Reborn let him go because he wanted to know what they were not telling. He had a feeling that Tsuna shouldn´t know about it….. yet,

So after Tsuna went to bed and making sure that they were really alone he went into the living room where he saw Nana sitting at the couch looking at a photo album of Tsuna and when he was smaller.

Before he could say anything Nana interrupted him.

„You know Reborn when Imetsu first told me about the mafia I didn´t quite believe it no it was more like I didn´t want to believe it." started Nana , turning the page.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. He then sat himself opposite of Nana.

„But after I finally accepted that I married someone from the mafia I was worried not for me but about little Tsu-kun"

„Don´t get me wrong Reborn-kun I love Imetsu really but if I had to decide between him and Tsu-kun it will always be Tsu-kun"

Reborn was now a little confused.

„I know about the Tradition of the Vongola but the life of my son is more important than a stupid tradition," said Nana now looking into Reborns dark eyes.

Reborn had to give the women credit. Not many could say that they can look into his eyes without fear. But he got a bad feeling about it.

„What did you do Nana" asked Reborn, not noticing that he said her Name instead of mom.

„ I visited one of the guardian candidates" stated Nana

Reborns eyes widened themselves

In the Vongola the selection of the Guardian is considered sacred. Until the boss has gathered all his guardians no one is allowed to visit any candidate. Because it could endanger them and it may be considered cheating since its the boss duty to find them. The only ones who are allowed to visit them are people who are already guardians and Reborn since he technically is not part of the Vongola.

So if anybody heard that Nana visited one they could consider it cheating and with that they would question Tsuna's position as a heir.

„Who did you visit" asked Reborn

„ Ryohei"

„Why?" asked Reborn if Nana really wanted the best for Tsuna than she shouldn´t have done this.

But Nana remained silent.

„Nana what are you not telling me," asked Reborn

„The real reason I and Hayato-kun came to Japan was not like you probably think," said Nana finally after a minute of silence.

„Xanxus has started a coup d'étata" stated Nana with sadness in her eyes.

„What?" Asked reborn shocked.

„He wants to be decimo but Timeto and Imetsu don´t agree so he started a rebellion. He has the whole Varia backing him and he now he is after Tsuna. After Timeto found that out he finally agreed saying he can´t risk that Primos blood dies out. So he gave Xanxus the first half of the Vongola rings saying that now he has to have a rinbattle in order to get the second half."

Now Reborn was really shocked. A ringbattle was a battle to see who will be named the heir.

„That stopped Xanxus for now but I fear for my son's life," said the mother.

Reborn then looked at Saber who was standing behind Nana having a grim look. Her look confirmed that the story was true. The Hitman balled his fist till blood started seeping.

„ I understand the situation now thank you for telling me mom," said Reborn while standing up.

„Pleas Reborn-kun take care of my Tsu-kun," said the mother crying.

Reborn titled his fedora before saying „I will don´t worry after all I am his teacher"

/ Flashback End /

After that Nana went to the mansion saying that someone has to take care of it but promised that she would visit from time to time.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had his own flashback.

/ Flashback /

Tsuna was packing his books into his bag but stopped when he sensed someone beside him. Looking up he was suppriesed to see Kyoko standing there before him.

„Sawada-san can you please come with me" asked Kyoko

Tsunas heart started to beat faster. He couldn´t trust his voice at the moment so he nodded. So he stood up and followed her. The walk to their destination was kept in silence. Finally arriving Kyoko turned around now faceing him, making him also stop.

„ So I wanted to ask you where we should meet for our project," asked Kyoko

It took a few seconds till he realized that she asked him something.

„huh?" asked Tsuna

Kyoko around a little bit.

„ For our history project where should we meet up. We can't go to me because we will never be able to work at peace there. So should we do it at your place." asked Kyoko

„ohh ah that's also not possible because of some things" said Tsuna rather quickly

(if she ever came to my place she would probably think even less of me) thought Tsuna worriedly.

(The whole house is dangerous after Reborn thought that it was a good idea to install deadly traps in order to train or something like that)

„Things?" asked Kyoko confused

„yeah some things to do with the family" lied Tsuna.

It seems like that Kyoko believed the lie and nooded.

„Soo any other Ideas," asked Kyoko

„H-how about in a coffee," asked Tsuna

„hmmm yeah sure why not," said Kyoko after a minute of thinking.

„How about Little Sweets, its a new coffee and I wanted to check it out a long time ago" mused Kyoko

„Sure," said Tsuna

„Great than this Saturday. Meet me at 9 am. there" said Kyoko before going back to class"

Tsuna only nodded. The rest of the day Tsuna could only think of what today happened.

/ flashback End /

After finishing his bath and putting some clothes on Tsuna rushed out of the house forgetting about breakfast.

Running towards his destination Tsuna kept glancing at his watch praying that he would make it on time. After 15 minutes of constant running, Tsuna finally made it to the agreed meeting place. Coming to a halt he tried to catch his breathe and after a minute he finally stood straight and looked around him.

The first thing that he noticed was that Kyoko was still not here, the second thing was that there were unusually many people around. He was brought out of his musing by someone who called him.

Looking towards the source he finally saw Kyoko in front of the caffee with crossed arms. Realizing that she waited inside he run towards her. Arriving he bowed apologizing for making her wait. Kyoko just waved him off and said that he should hurry up and went in.

Walking into the cafe Tsuna could tell that it was new. Looking around for a bit he then quickly went after Kyoko. Sitting down opposite of Kyoko Tsuna couldn´t help but notice once again how beautiful she was, but once again he was brought out of his musing by the waitress this time.

„So what would the two of you want to eat?" asked the waitress with a smile.

„I want a strawberry cake and a cheesecake for now and can I have Ice Tea?" said Kyoko

The waitress nodded and wrote down the order before looking at Tsuna.

„The same please," said Tsuna to the friendly waitress.

The waitress once again nodded before taking her to leave.

„ S-so which topic will be the first one," asked Tsuna

„It will be the fall of the Austria-Hungary Kingdome."

Tsuna just nodded before taking out his Laptop and began his research on the topic.

Kyoko was once again surprised by Tsuna.

„That's a Macbook pro" stated Kyoko

„Yeah?" asked Tsuna unsurely

But Kyoko just shook her head.

(That thing isn´t cheap and by the look of it, it is the newest model.) thought Kyoko before going back to her own research.

During the research, Kyoko was also supposed by the knowledge that he had about history. But after 20 minutes they had to make a break because their order arrived.

During the break, Tsuna would always look at Kyoko.

(I am really lucky that I can eat with her like this ) thought Tsuna happily

Meanwhile, Kyoko kept thinking about the events that have happened last week especially about the incident and what the woman said.

Because both of them were in deep thoughts nobody noticed the figure that stood next to them.

„Am I Interrupting or something?" asked the Voice

Both snapped out of their thoughts before looking up.

„Yamamoto-san/Takeshi-Kun" shouted both Tsuna and Kyoko at the same time.

But Tsuna then noticed how Kyoko addressed Yamamoto and became a little depressed.

(Ah I should have known) thought Tsuna

Seeing how Kyoko looked at Yamamoto and if the pink dust on her cheek indicates anything, it should be clear.

„Kyoko-chan, Sawada-san what are you doing here," asked Takeshi with a big smile.

„Nothing just working on a project for History" answered Kyoko a little to fast for Tsuna's taste.

„Ah I see then good luck on your project," said Yamamoto turning around and started to go away again. But before he could go far he was stopped by Kyoko.

„W-wait why don´t you sit with us for a little bite," asked Kyoko.

„Well I don´t want to interrupt the two of you," said Takeshi unsure.

„Don´t worry you won´t right Sawada?" asked Kyoko with a smile.

When Tsuna saw her smile he just couldn´t say no.

„Sure the more the merrier right?" said Tsuna with a forced smile

„Well if you say so," said Yamamoto before taking his seat.

Yamamoto and Kyoko talked a lot that, Kyoko even forgot about the project. They laugh and Tsuna would laugh with them but deep down he wished that he could go away and like his prayers were heard, his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller Id Tsuna saw that it was Reborn. He would never say it to him but right now Tsuna was extremely grateful that reborn was interrupting him.

„I am sorry guys but I have to answer this," said Tsuna while excusing himself. Yamamoto and Kyoko just nodded.

Getting out of the cafe Tsuna finally answered the Call.

„What is it Reborn?" asked Tsuna

„Get home you have a guest and we have to prepare for tomorrow." said Reborn

„Guest, prepare for tomorrow?" asked Tsuna but the only thing he got was the sound of an ended Call. Sighing to himself he went inside again.

„ I am sorry but I have to go" Said Tsuna while packing up.

„huh really why?" asked Yamamoto

„someone is coming to visit so I have to go home" answered Tsuna

„ah I see" was all that Takeshi said.

„don´t worry, you two can still hang out here," said Tsuna before going torwards the counter and not only paying for his food but also for Kyoko and Yamamoto. After saying how delicious it was and that he will come again he finally went home.

Arriving at home he was greeted by many men in black clothing. Upon noticing him they formed a row and bowed to him while screaming

„Welcome home Decimo"

Tsuna was startled a little bit but he shrugged it off and kept going towards his house.

Finally arriving at his door he finally saw a familiar face.

„Romario so that means Dino is the guest" concluded Tsuna

„Hai Decimo-sama" confirmed Romario

Tsuna just sighed and went in.

Closing the door behind him Tsuna could already hear the familiar voice of Dino.

„Dino what are you doing here," asked Tsuna with a blank face

„AH Tsuna welcome home I thought that I could prepare some dinner," said Dino

„Sigh Dino get out of the Kitchen and take a bath I will make something"

Not wanting to anger the person he considered his little brother he went into the bathroom in order to clean himself.

After half, an hour Tsuna finally cleaned the mess that Dino made and made some pasta for dinner.

„So what are you doing here Dino and where is Reborn," asked Tsuna

„Well I am on Vacation so I thought why not visit you and for where Reborn is he is currently on his way to Italy in order to pick up your lightning guardian," said Dino with a smile.

Tsuna just blinked before he shrugged it off and finished his part. After he cleaned the dishes he showed Dino the guest room and then went to his own Room. Laying on his bed he slowly drifted towards dreamland while his thoughts where still on today's event.

With Kyoko

Kyoko was also preparing herself for bed, while she also thought about today. She could honestly say that it was not a bad day. She finally visited the new Cafe , met Takeshi and surprisingly everything was paid by Tsuna. So Today was really a great day.

While the one falls asleep with a frown the other fell with a smile.

Both not knowing that their lives will change forever.

END

The age of the Characters

Tsuna – 18

Kyoko – 17

Gokudera – 18

Yamamoto – 18

Haru – 17

Hibari – 19

Ryohei – 19

Lambo -14

Ipin -14

Reborn – 27

Mukoro – 19

Chrome – 17


End file.
